Lonk The Pennsylvania
Name: Lonk The Pennsylvania Species: Pennsylvania Gender: Pennsylvania Height: The total number of miles of Pennsylvania's border scaled down to inches. Abilities: To go between states bordering Pennsylvania Power: God Catchphrase: "I'm Lonk from Pennsylvania" Likes: Pennsylvania, Lonk, Chilidogs, Hedgehogs Dislikes: Ohio, People, Mortals, Hedgehogs, Donald's Trumpet, you Love interest: Pennsylvania Favorite Pizza: Pennsylvania the Game Theme song: Tomorrow I'll (Robotnik's Pingas Song) Back Story: Lonk was born in the year 420 bc, and was born to a noble family of Dinosaurs. He was deemed God of Pennsylvania since he was born in Dellware, Gnu Joisy. His true beauty and god-like prowess was to much for his parents to bear and killed them. An autopsy done by Ben Franklin centuries later revealed that it was, in fact, his true edginess that killed his parents. His being an orphan made him strong and independant. With Lonk's being an eternal entity, he sadly watched as all of his friends die. This included Jesus Christ, Burst, The Rich Teenage Father Vampire God Hedgehog Guy, Napoleon, Galileo, and Sega. He managed to get Pennsylvania to become the 69th state in The United States of 'Murica. Lonk was traumatized by the death of his captives (friends), and he could only speak the words "I'm Lonk from Pennsylvania" and "Chili dogs". In 2069, he befriended Sonic by offering him chili dogs. He took Sonic back to his fair state of Pennsylvania and showed him his many houses. This is the conversation that went on at Lonk's house: "Where do you get the chili dogs from?" asked Sonic. "Lonk" Lonk replied. He gestured to a door behind him. As they were walking down the dimly lit spiral staircase, Sonic cringed and said "What is that revolting stench?" asked Sonic. "Pennsylvania" Lonk responded. Once they got to the bottom, there was a room filled with nothing but a rusty saw, and spooky scary skeletons shaped like Sonic. "What's going on?" Sonic said in a panic tone of voice. "Chili dog." Lonk said with an insane look in his staring, souless, twitching eyes. Sonic turned around to discover that the stairs had disappeared, there was only a brick wall. As Sonic tried pounding the wall, four hatches opened, and four chains launched out and snagged Sonic's gloves, and J's and pullled so his back was to the wall. He struggled against them as Lonk, holding the rusty saw, lumbered toward him. Lonk was right in Sonic's face, he noticed Lonk wasn't breathing. "Why are you doing this?!" cried Sonic. Lonk just stared at him, studying him as though he was trying to decide how to answer him, or he was trying to decide what Happy Meal to get from the McDonalds that was behind him now for some reason. After Lonk finished his hamburger, he strolled over to Sonic and showed him his saw. There were magnets in the shape of letters that spelled out Sonic the Hedgehog. He then rearranged them so they spelled out You're the chili dog. "What does it mean?!" shouted Sonic. "You're the chili dog!" Lonk cackled. "BUT WHAT DOES IT MEAN!?" screamed Sonic. "I'M GOING TO TURN YOU INTO A CHILIDOG!" Lonk said annoyed. "What?" asked Sonic. Lonk swung the saw. He was never seen again until Lonk pooped him out the end. Category:Shame Board